ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Omnitrix
The Omnitrix is a watch-like device that can transform the wearer into different sapient alien species, providing the Omnitrix has a DNA sample of said species. Modes Other Features *Like the prototype, the Omnitrix has a two-way communication with Plumber Badges. **The Omnitrix has a voicemail system. *Like the prototype, the Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix by the two being used to transform at the same time. This allowed the two to transform into the same alien, even if it is locked on one of them. *Like the prototype and Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Omnitrix is programmed to only work for Ben. **If some outside forces alter Ben, it won't work until some other identification is met, such as his voice. If this isn't the same either, it will accept stating that Ben is scared of peacocks. **The Omnitrix works on alternate timeline versions of Ben. *The Omnitrix can send out a distress signal and has a built-in homing device that allows Azmuth to find it. *The Omnitrix has a Lifeform Lock, which allows Ben to stay as an alien until the Lifeform Lock is disengaged. He only knows how to do this for Bullfrag. *If the user enters life threatening conditions, the Omnitrix will automatically transform the user into an alien able to survive the conditions. *Unlike the prototype, the Omnitrix has a digital watch function. *Unlike the prototype, the Omnitrix doesn't afix itself to the user once placed on, able to be worn like a loose bracelet. This makes it easier to remove, able to be slipped off. *Unlike the prototype and Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix always transforms into the user into the alien selected. **However, according to Azmuth, the Omnitrix appears to transform into the wrong alien because Ben hits it too hard, as "the impact sets the timeout function to a random-". He was cut off before he could finish. *According to Matt Wayne, Azmuth can lock the Omnitrix remotely and in person. 'Master Control' *According to Azmuth, he may unlock the Master Control for Ben on his 18th birthday, confirming that the Omnitrix does have a Master Control, although what it offers is unknown. 'User Access' *Touching the Omnitrix symbol while transformed turns the user back to normal or into another alien. 'Voice Command' The Omnitrix has Voice Command, which allowed the user to manipulate the Omnitrix via verbal commands. 'Display' *The Omnitrix displays a holographic ring with icons based on the alien's head/face. By sliding their finger over the Omnitrix, the aliens will scroll. Letting go makes the faceplate slide upwards, revealing the Omnitrix core. Pressing it down triggers the transformation. Weaknesses The Omnitrix could be controlled by the Omnitrix Remote Control. According to Matt Wayne, : The Omnitrix can be hacked. : Switch between aliens without first reverting to normal doesn't always work and is bad for the Omnitrix because it can overload W bosons in the Omnitrix and turn them into Z bosons, rendering the transformation unstable. This would tear the user apart if the Omnitrix didn't detect the added energy and shut down. Wearers Unlocked Aliens NOTE: Aliens that were unlocked on the Ultimatrix or earlier are left blank. 'All Aliens' Trivia *According to Matt Wayne, he believes that Ben doesn't have enough control over the Omnitrix to activate the Randomizer on purpose. Category:Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:Azmuth's creations Category:Omnitrixes Category:Omnitrixes (All) Category:Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Objects